Marlo Chandler (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Elsa Chandler (mother); Ray Chandler (brother); Keith Chandler (brother); Rick Jones (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Reno | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Aerobics and swimming instructor | Education = | Origin = Human; formerly Cathexis Ray-mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Jeff Purves | First = Incredible Hulk #347 | Last = Incredible Hulks Vol 1 620 | HistoryText = Origin Marlo Chandler was an aerobics and swimming instructor and a love interest for the casino security enforcer "Mr. Fixit", in reality the Hulk, believed dead, and now living incognito, his true identity unknown to Marlo. She ended their relationship after seeing him brutally kill an enemy. They later reconciled after Hulk reached out to her in a rare display of emotion and their relationship was able to end in a more amicable way. Rick Jones She later became Rick Jones' girlfriend, the Hulk's perennial sidekick, and best friend to his alter ego, Bruce Banner. She met Rick while he was on a book tour promoting his memoir, Sidekick. It was only when Rick, not knowing of Marlo's previous relationship with the Hulk, introduced her to Bruce and his wife Betty, that Marlo discovered that Mr. Fixit was really the Hulk, and that Bruce was not merely his friend, but his alter ego. Shortly after this introduction, Marlo assured Betty that she had nothing to be jealous about as Bruce and Joe were two distinct people and Bruce had been unswervingly loyal to Betty, the psychiatrist Doc Samson managed to integrate the various personalities of the Hulk, resulting in a being that now possessed a permanent Hulk body with Bruce's face and intelligence. When Betty expressed skepticism of a continued relationship with this new version of her husband, she moved in with Marlo, with whom she became best friends. Marlo was stabbed to death by Jackie Shorr, a deranged woman who claimed to be Rick's biological mother who had abandoned him at a young age. Rick eventually employed the technology of the Hulk villain known as Leader, who managed to revive Marlo. She did not come back all the way at first and spent some time in a near vegetative state. Rick and Marlo eventually married, although the wedding was nearly called off. At his bachelor party, Rick discovered a soft porn film that featured Marlo stripping nude at the beach, one of several such films she appeared in, just after she had finished high school. The couple quickly reconciled, thanks to the Hulk's intervention, and they went on with the marriage. Every super-villain from Kree to Mephisto appeared at her wedding, due to the machinations of the Impossible Man. The two even became famous while hosting a successful talk show called Keeping up with the Joneses. During this time they would drift in and out of the Hulk series, making numerous appearances. Marlo and Rick separated for a time, and she occupied herself with running the couple's Los Angeles-area comic book store. She and Rick reunited shortly after he was bonded with Genis-Vell the son of the original Captain Marvel, who took on that mantle himself. Soon after, Marlo was menaced by the Wendigo, a cannibalistic monster. She was saved by the Hulk. It was also revealed that Marlo was possessed by the personification of Death. Death Wish The large amount of cosmic powers left her with a literal death wish, which manifested itself as reality changing to suit Marlo's desires. Later, after coming to understand the situation, this talent went away when she wished for it to be gone. The comic store itself often had stories featuring real-life incidents happening to Marlo and Rick. Marlo spent much of the time annoyed by a chain-smoking, female ghost only she could see and hear. This was the spirit of the girl killed during the Wendigo debacle. Marlo played a major role in the Captain Marvel series. Moondragon At one point she developed an attraction for the super-heroine Moondragon which surprised the pair. At first both were unsure of what to do and before they could explore the possibility Marlo is whisked away by her husband. When the truth eventually came out Rick stood aside to let Marlo and Heather figure out what may be. After some time past Marlo and Heather broke up when Marlo realized that whatever feelings she had, they were stronger towards Rick. Heather, brokenhearted, stated she must have subconsciously used her telepathy to enamor Marlo. This is not true, just Heather trying to make the split easier for Marlo. As the Captain Marvel series ended, Rick, now separated from Captain Marvel, and Marlo were last seen happily in love and giving their marriage a second chance. Harpy and the Incredible Hulks Until recently Marlo has been missing for some time and was revealed to have been kidnapped by the Leader. She was turned into a new version of the Harpy by the Leader. After telepathically manipulating her, Leader sent her to battle Bruce Banner and Skaar. Afterwards, when she recognized Rick she returned to normal and reunited with Rick (now called A-Bomb). When the Rock Troll Ulik resurfaced and went on a multi-state drinking binge, Harpy helped A-Bomb put an end to the Rock Troll's chaos. After Ulik started choking Marlo, she was saved by A-Bomb, who proceeded to defeat Ulik. After the souls of the deceased were unleashed on Earth as a consequence of the Chaos King's actions, Doctor Strange revealed to the Hulk and his allies that Marlo was a crucial factor in the war against the Chaos King. Due to her time as a host of Death, Marlo could serve as a 'Death substitute' if she was discovered, which would result in everyone currently immobilized by Hell being killed by the hellfire. Marlo soon used her connection to Death to bring Doc Samson, Jarella, and Hiroim from the dead to help the Hulks in their fight against a resurrected Abomination, a Zom-possessed Doctor Strange, and the forces of Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Zom and Abomination storm the bunker Marlo was hiding in and attempt to remove Death from her body. Marlo released Death, but she was able to free Dr. Strange from Zom's possession and to send Abomination back to the afterlife. This also sent the allies Marlo brought back to life to return to the afterlife as well. Marlo's current whereabouts and activities are unknown. | Powers = Marlo's powerset has been incredibly inconsistent to say the least. As the host of Death, her most commonly displayed power is the ability to communicate with the dead. During the Chaos War she was able to use her connection to Death to briefly raise the dead, free Dr. Strange from Zom's possession, and send Abomination back to the afterlife with just a touch. She also had a "death-wish" power but this was removed when she wished it away. However she still retains her connection to death, and in extreme circumstances such as during the Chaos War, can use it to channel the powers of Mistress Death herself. At different points she has displayed powers which have not been seen before or since such as immense strength and the ability to shoot intense beams of heat from her eyes. As her one-off mutation into the Harpy, she had super strength (in line with your standard gamma mutate) and wings which enabled her to fly. She also had talons and could fire some form of energy from her hands. However, the Harpy mutation by the Intelligencia was only temporary however and she can no longer transform into the Harpy. | Abilities = Marlo is also an athletic woman, a talented swimmer and gymnast. | Strength = She is fairly strong from working out. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Marlo once hosted her own talk show, Keeping up with the Joneses. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Marlo Chandler | Links = * http://www.gayleague.com/gay/characters/display.php?id=177 }} Category:Chandler Family Category:Jones Family Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Death Touch